


Let Me See

by snufking



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, guy is a supporting best friend, i wrote this as a joke im sorry, jessica being internet savvy is my favourite thing, kyle being kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufking/pseuds/snufking
Summary: Kyle draws furry art, or should I say, anthropomorphic animals.





	Let Me See

The Lantern sat at Warriors, the famous bar and eatery business ran by Guy Gardner, his partner. Kyle constructed a luminous emerald sketch pad alongside a pen and started to sketch away on the surface.

He had just been back from a long team battle fighting a rogue alien species and had to flew back alone as he stayed back last to make sure all the injured lanterns were transported first for the casualties were many.

It was mainly empty in the bar except for one or two rookies hanging out by the corner chattering away about their first experiences of being a lantern. Kyle knew he can draw at ease during then. There was no one around in particular to disturb him.

The thing about being an artist is that, you can never stop drawing when you're set in the right mood, atmosphere and mindset. Sure he was beat from the fight but his mind was restless, his imagination bursting and his will blazing for his hands to deliver the images from his head.

He etched on, stroke after stroke, slowly creating an image before him. He wasn't putting too much thought to his picture, he was just half-guessing how he wanted the final product to look and let his hands do the work. It was relaxing and he enjoyed every part of it.

He was so deep in the drawing that he didn't realize someone walked right in through the front entrance. It was Jessica. She originally wanted to have a drink but her plans changed quickly when she saw Kyle sat alone at the center.

She slowly creeped up behind him, wanting to peek at the creation Kyle was unfolding. She stayed silent for a few minutes until Kyle finally put down the pen and gazed at his masterpiece, which she said, "Wow! That's really great, Kyle. I love the details."

Kyle was spooked to his toes when he heard her. He immediately got up from the seat and pressed the sketch pad to his chest, concealing the drawing that was on it. "You saw NOTHING."

"Come on, Kyle. You don't have to be embarrassed, it looks great. Honest." said Jessica with full conviction. "Although, I hope you don't mind me asking... Are you a furry? Because I know furry art when I see one."

"For the first and last time, can everyone stop saying that when I draw anthropomorphic animals!" retorted Kyle. The Lantern was tired, he received this comment ever so often.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort. "You can tell me, I won't judge you for it. I've seen, and I wish I could erase them, far weirder fetishes." she shuddered at the thought of them. The internet is full of wonders.

"I. Am. Not. A. Furry!" cried Kyle, clearly frustrated.

As Kyle said this, the back door that leads into the kitchen burst open and stomped out Guy. He returned to his bar in preparation to close in for the night. He was definitely caught unguarded by the sudden commotion between the two Earth Lanterns before him. He proceeded over to them and questioned the two.

Kyle was evidently blushing when Jessica explained to Guy how she was admiring Kyle's art and the beauty of its details. Kyle may be an artist for over a decade now, but he still can't quite receive direct compliments towards his art.

"And I think Kyle may be a furry but doesn't want to admit it," sighed Jessica.

"What's a furry?" Guy raised an eyebrow at her. Kyle saw the opportunity and instantly constructed a duck tape around Jessica's lips, which obviously lead her muffling to be set free.

"Don't listen to her, Guy. It's just some dumb Internet joke, you wouldn't be interested, besides you gotta close the bar now," smiled Kyle ever so innocently, still covering Jessica's mouth. She had given up on restraining.

"I want to know what furry is," said Guy.

"What," Kyle was taken aback from his partner's sudden nonchalant response.

"I want to know what it is. If it's something you love, I want to hear all about it. You're my friend, Kyle, and I want to learn more about you and your interests."

Guy's spontaneous profound answer left Kyle aghast and he lost his concentration. The construct around Jessica's mouth started to deteriorate and she was finally liberated.

"Furries are people who either have a kink over animals or wishes they were an animal!" Jessica giggled and flew out of the building, right before Kyle could catch her.

"It's not what you think it is," Kyle sheepishly said.

"Well, if I want to be honest with you pal, people used to told me artists usually have the weirdest taste in everything," said Guy, completely unfazed.


End file.
